The Competition for the Princess's Heart
by JoeyJar99
Summary: Princess Allyson's father wants her to get married but she refuses to get married to someone she doesn't love. So, they make a deal saying they will find a suitor who truly loves her, not just for her crown. First, they throw a ball. But what happens when there's a decree sent out to the village too? Hmm? AU. You-Tube format. Might be a little cheesy. T to be safe. Enjoy (I hope)!
1. Chapter 1: The Village

***~*Two figures with cloaks on, standing right outside the village*~***

**Female Figure:** You ready?

**Male Figure:** Let's do this.

**Female Figure:** But remember, I must be back in one hour.

**Male Figure:** Calm down. All we need is apples and carrots.

**Female Figure:** OK, I'll get the apples since, _you_ always eat them.

**Male Figure:** Hey! That was one time!

**Female Figure:** *gives the Male Figure a look* _One_ time?

**Male Figure:** OK! Fourteen times!

***The Female Figure giggles***

**Male Figure:** Do you always have to be right?

**Female Figure:** *smiles jokingly* I don't have to be, I just usually am!

**Male Figure:** *sarcastic* *smiles* Ha. Ha.

**Female Figure: *rolls her eyes*** Come on. We got to go.

**Male Figure:** Fine. Let's go.

***They pull-up their hoods and walk inside the village***

***They stop in front of a giant statue***

**Female Figure:** We meet right here in 30 minutes, got it?

**Male Figure:** Got it!

***They split-up***

***Female Figure starts walking around keeping her head down the whole time except when she glances-up to look at the stands***

***Suddenly someone runs into her, knocking them both to the ground and her hood off***

**Guy: **Oh, I'm so sorry! *starts standing-up* I didn't see you! *offers a hand to help her up* Need a hand?

***Female Figure takes his hand cautiously and he pulls her up***

*******Female Figure** puts her hood up*

**Guy: **Well that was a good first impression. Let's try this again. *reaches out his hand* *smiles* Hi, I'm Austin.

*******Female Figure** just standing there*

**Austin:** And your name…

*******Female Figure** still just standing there*

**Austin: ***puts his hand down* Hello…Miss…Are you deaf? Can you hear me?

*******Female Figure** nods*

**Austin: **Or mute?

******Female Figure**: *says shyly* No, I can talk.

**Austin:** Good. That's good.*looks closer at her face* Have we...met...before?

******Female Figure**: No!

**Austin:** *still looking closely* Are you sure? What's your name?

******Female Figure**: I mustn't say my name.

**Austin:** Why not?

******Female Figure**: I mustn't say why.

**Austin:** OK. *thinks* Then I'll call you Mussy.

******Female Figure**: Mussy?

**Austin:** *smiles* Yeah. Like "mustn't"

******Female Figure**: Oh no, please don't call me that.

**Austin:** Well, I have to call you something.

******Female Figure**: I've always liked the name Alyssa.

**Austin:** *smiles* Alyssa it is then! So, _Alyssa,_ what are you looking for?

"**Alyssa":** Apples.

**Austin:** Great. I know exactly where they are, I'll show you. ***starts walking***

***"Alyssa" standing there***

**Austin:** ***notices she's not with him and turns around*** Come on. I can't show you, if you don't come with me.

***"Alyssa" starts walking***

**Austin:** So, Alyssa, are you new here?

"**Alyssa":** Well, sort of. I live close by. I just don't get to visit much.

**Austin: **Why not?

"**Alyssa":** I mustn't say.

**Austin:** OK, where do you live?

"**Alyssa":** I mustn't say that either.

**Austin:** Anything you _can say_?

"**Alyssa":** Not much.

**Austin:** You know, Alyssa, you're a very mysterious girl.

"**Alyssa":** Yeah… More or less.

**Austin:** Huh?

"**Alyssa":** Nothing… Nothing…

**Austin:** OK?...Aw! *gestures* Here they are! Apples! Apples of every kind! You've got Granny Smith… Fuji… McIntosh***turns to her*** What kind do you need?

"**Alyssa":** Just plain red ones. ***starts putting apples in her basket***

**Austin:** *smiles a little* Oh, but Alyssa. _Nothing_ is ordinary. Everything is unique in their own way. So I guess, they're uniquely unique.** *laughs a little at his joke* *picks up an apple from her basket*** Even the simplest things in life. Take this apple for instance. As the name implies, it's as red as it is delicious. But it's not the same as every apple in your basket, you just have to look close enough.

"**Alyssa":** I guess so.

**Austin:** *smiles* Ah,ah,ah! You know so! ***flips the apple in the air*** Everything has its own mystic. ***catches the apple and takes a bite***

"**Alyssa":** *giggles* Impressive *pays the apple vendor*

**Austin:** *smiles bigger* Thanks.

"**Alyssa":** Thankyou, kind sir!

**Apple Vendor:** No, Thankyou.

***"Alyssa" looks at the time***

"**Alyssa": **Oh no! I'm going to be late! He's waiting for me!

**Austin:** He? Who's waiting for you?

"**Alyssa":** Sorry, Austin, I must go. ***starts walking away, quickly***

**Austin:** Alyssa, wait!

***"Alyssa" stops and turns around***

**Austin:** When are you coming back?

"**Alyssa":** That's hard to say. Just keep an eye out.

**Austin:** *smiles* OK…I will.

"**Alyssa":** OK. Now bye!

**Austin:** Bye.

***Austin watches "Alyssa" leave***

* * *

*****3 Minutes Later*****

***~*The Male Figure from before standing by the giant statue*~***

**Male Figure:** *He spots "Alyssa" and walks over to her* There you are!

"**Alyssa":** *says quietly so no one hears her* Sorry, Dezmond, I got a little lost.

**Dezmond:** *also says quietly* It's OK, Allyson, but we got to go. You're gonna be late.

**Allyson:** OK.

***They walk out of the village and over to two horses***

***They mount the two horses***

* * *

*****5 Minutes Later*****

***They ride their horses up to a castle***

***They slow down***

**Dezmond: **See you tomorrow, Allyson!

**Allyson:** OK! Bye!

**Dezmond:** Bye! *rides off*

***Allyson rides towards the castle's stables***

***She gets off her horse and walks up to the castle and goes inside***

**A Man: *calls from another room*** Is that you, Allyson?

**Allyson: **Yes, Father!

**Allyson's Father:** Can you come here! I need to talk to you!

**Allyson:** OK!

***Allyson walks into a big, fancy drawing room***

**Allyson:** What is it, Father?

**Allyson's Father:** Take a seat *gestures to a soft, fancy across from him*

***Allyson sits down***

**Allyson's Father:** Now as you know, I want you to get married–

**Allyson:** –Not this again Father!

**Allyson's Father:** I just don't understand. Why you won't marry the young men I–

**Allyson:** *stands-up* I've said it a million times before! They don't love me! They only care that I'm Princess Allyson Dawson!

**Allyson's Father:** What does it matter if they love you if they have pow–

**Allyson: **It means everything! To me! How can I be happy with someone who doesn't love me, or even like me for that matter!

**Allyson's Father:** You know I want you to be happy, Allyson. Just calm down. I have a proposition.

**Allyson:** *sits down* *still a little upset* What is it?

**Allyson's Father:** You want to marry someone who loves you?

**Allyson:** Yes. Truly loves me.

**Allyson's Father:** If I find someone who truly loves you, will you marry them?

**Allyson:** Yes, I will.

**Allyson's Father:** OK, then. It's deal?

**Allyson:** Yes, but I want it in writing that you will find someone who _truly_ loves me. Not just pretending.

**Allyson's Father:** OK. I'll have it written-up.

**Allyson:** Good.

*****Silence for a few seconds*****

**Allyson's Father:** Allyson?

**Allyson:** Yes?

**Allyson's Father:** Where were you?

**Allyson:** When?

**Allyson's Father:** Before you came in here.

**Allyson:** I was uhh…Riding Alice _**(1)**_

**Allyson's Father:** Where?

**Allyson:** Just around. Don't worry, I was with Prince Dezmond.

**Allyson's Father:** OK. Good. Did you have fun?

**Allyson:** Yes. Now if you excuse me, I need to go feed Alice.

**Allyson's Father:** OK.

***Allyson leaves***

**Allyson:** (once out of her father's earshot) *exhales* That was close.

* * *

**Things to Know:  
**_**(1)** Alice is Allyson's horse  
_-The reason Alyssa had quotation marks ("") around it was because it wasn't her real name, it was an alias. Allyson's her real name.  
-Allyson is Ally and Dezmond is Dez. They're royal so they go by their full names.  
-Trish will be in here soon, like in the next chapter, so...soon.

**JoeyJar99's Message**  
This was the first chapter (or episode, whichever you prefer) of _The Competition for the Princess's Heart_. Did you like it? Should I upload more? Or was it lame and stupid? Hm?

**Disclaimer**  
I do not own Austin & Ally. Though, since this is in another universe, I'm not sure how much I'm using from the actual show, but I don't want to get in trouble, so. Also, I forgot to put the disclaimer on _Operation: Dirt on Derek_ and _Questions_ so the disclaimer for them too.

**Reviews**  
I honestly didn't think I was going to get any reviewers because I uploaded _Operation: Dirt on Derek_ last night and _Questions_ this afternoon, but hey, I've already got 4. Yay! The reviews made me smile so mush, it's not even funny (OK, it's a little funny, but shhh...)

_**LiMeADDeLOVES-life:**_ Are you saying I should add more after what I've written or expand what I already have? Nonetheless, Thankyou! You were my first reviewer EVER so, YAY!

_**SUPERFAN01:**_ Thankyou! I was worried it was lame or stupid or whatever, but apparently it's cute! SWEET! P.S. You were the first reviewer on Questions and my second reviewer overall.

_**NE (Guest):**_ Thankyou! Your review made me laugh. Have you ever seen the old(ish) Disney Channel show "Cory in the House"? If so, do you remember that episode where Cory (I think) gives this big speech and then Newt's says that he deserves a slow clap the builds-up to a roaring applause (or something like that)? That's you reviewer reminded me of. If you haven't seen the show/don't remember that episode, then I just sound like a complete Whack-job, opposed to my usual semi Whack-job-ness.

**_arianapa1216:_ **Thanks-a-doodle (OK, that was weird, my bad. I shouldn't have said that)! I'm glad you thought it was funny. In my original summery, it said she broke-up with him "because she don't roll that way." and my friend found it funny. I couldn't use that summery because it was too long. Oh well, they're loss. OK probably not, but it makes me feel better. And, I will keep up the good work, Thankyou very much. I have this story, two other stories (that I will upload the first chapters of in a moment), and about 8 different one-shots I'm working on right now, so I'll continue if people like my writing. Wish me luck!

**Later! Over-and-Out! Live long and prosper! :)8**


	2. Chapter 2: The Decree

***~*~*~*~*The Next Day*~*~*~*~***

***Allyson wakes-up, gets dressed, and goes to her dining room for breakfast***

**King Dawson:** Good morning, Allyson!

**Allyson:** Good morning, Father! *sits down in her chair*

**King Dawson:** Remember the deal we made yesterday?

**Allyson:** Yes.

**King Dawson:** I had it written-up last night.

**Allyson:** *smiles* Excellent, _you'll _sign it after breakfast.

**King Dawson:** Very well. I also came-up with a way we can find someone.

**Allyson:** How?

**King Dawson:** We'll send invitations to the neighboring kingdoms asking them to castle to meet you. Then we'll narrow them down with multiple tests testing your compatibility.

**Allyson:** So a competition?

**King Dawson:** Similar.

**Allyson:** Father, I don't want to be some trophy.

**King Dawson:** You're not. You're better than any trophy. I promise. It's more of a coming-out ball. After all, you are a debutante.

**Allyson:** True. But what about our people? They should be invited too.

**King Dawson:** You mean the peasants?

**Allyson:** Don't call them peasants, Father! They just live in the village, that's all.

**King Dawson:** Fine, well invite them too. After breakfast I'll send the invitations.

**Allyson:** *smiles* Thankyou.

***They finish their breakfast***

* * *

*****An hour later in a beautiful, clear field/hill*****

***~*Allyson, Dezmond, and another girl sitting on a blanket*~***

**The girl:** Really!

**Allyson:** (a little frustrated) For the fourth time, Patricia! Yes! My father is sending out invitations to all the neighboring kingdoms and a decree to the village telling them to come to the castle for my coming-out ball so I can find a proper suitor. ***looks at Dezmond* **You'll probably be getting one too. I'm sorry.

**Dezmond:** *shrugs* It's OK. I'm probably gonna come anyway. Not as a suitor though, as a friend. *smiles* To support you.

**Allyson:** *smiles too* Thankyou.

**Patricia:** What!

**Allyson:** Patricia!

**Patricia:** Sorry! I just can't believe it! A debutante ball!

**Allyson:** Well believe it! He's sending the invitations out today, actually about now.

* * *

**~*~Meanwhile In the Village~*~**

**The Royal Herald:** Hear ye! Hear ye! The king requests that all appropriate suitors come to castle for Princess Allyson's coming-out ball on Saturday. Dress appropriate. Anyone who doesn't will not be let in. That is all. *leaves*

***The crowd spreads and leaves***

***One guy from the crowd goes inside a house***

**The Guy:** Austin!

**Austin:** Yeah, Eric?

**Eric:** Did you just hear the decree?

**Austin:** No. I missed it. Sorry.

**Eric:** It's OK, I'll just tell you. Princess Allyson is officially a debutante! She's having her coming-out this Saturday! And we're invited! Well more demanded, but still!

**Austin:** Cool.

**Eric:** Hey, this is awesome! Someone might get to marry the Princess! What's wrong with you?

**Austin:** It's just I'm not all "in love" with the princess like everyone else. I've never even seen her. Or met her. What if all the stories about her are just a rumor? What if she isn't just like her mother; "The New Queen Maria"?

**Eric:** Woah! Bitter much!

**Austin:** I'm not bitter, just cautious! I don't want to get all caught up in the rumors if they're all a lie!

**Eric:** Fair enough.

**Austin:** See?

**Eric:** But you could still be excited.

**Austin:** Sorry. ***stands-up and jumps in place going:*** Oh my gosh! Yay! ***sits back down* *looks at Eric* **Happy?

**Eric:** *smiles* Yes!

***Austin laughs a little and rolls his eyes playfully***

***Eric sits down in a chair next to Austin***

**Austin:** *sits-up a little* Hey, Eric?

**Eric:** Yeah?

**Austin: **Have you ever heard of a girl named Alyssa?

**Eric:** Yeah, Austin. I've heard of girls named Alyssa before. It's not a myth.

**Austin:** *laughs a little* No, not like that. A new girl; Brown hair, brown eyes, likes to wear a cloak.

**Eric:** No. Not really.

**Austin:** *settles back in his seat* Hmm.

**Eric:** Why?

**Austin:** "Why" what?

**Eric:** Why are you asking?

**Austin:** No reason. I just met a girl yesterday and she said she lives close but she doesn't get to visit much. And I was just curious, so I thought I'd ask you since you're older.

**Eric:** Hmm...It is true. I am your older brother…How often does she come around?

**Austin:** Not often.

**Eric:** How often?

**Austin:** *gives Eric a look* She didn't know where the apples were.

**Eric:** Oh, _that_ often.

**Austin:** Yeah.

**Eric:** *thinks* No, I don't _think_ I know her. But I could be wrong.

**Austin:** ***over-dramatically gasps*** *puts his hand on his chest* The great and powerful Eric...wrong?

**Eric:** Ha. Ha. ***playfully pushes him***

***Austin laughs***

**Eric:** But honestly, I don't think I know her.

**Austin:** *shrugs* That's OK. Thanks anyways, Eric!

**Eric: **No problem, Champ! ***ruffles Austin's hair* _(1)_  
**

***Austin fixes his hair***

***Austin settles back into his seat still a little upset at Eric***

* * *

***~*~*~*~*Friday Afternoon*~*~*~*~***

***~*Allyson and Patricia in Allyson's room*~***

**Patricia: **So, Allyson, Do you what you're going to wearing tomorrow night?

**Allyson:** No. I can't decide.

**Patricia:** May I help?

**Allyson:** Yes, just look though my closet.*gestures to two doors across the room*

**Patricia:** OK. ***walks over to the doors, opens them, and goes inside*** *shouts to Allyson* There's a lot of nice dresses in here!

**Allyson:** *shouts back to Patricia* Thankyou!

*****A Few Minutes Later*****

**Allyson:** Find anything!

**Patricia:** Yeah! Come look!

**Allyson:** OK!

***Allyson walks over and goes inside***

**Patricia:** This one!

**Allyson:** *gasps* I forgot I had this. *looks at the dress in disbelief*

**Patricia:** *notices* What's wrong, Allyson?

**Allyson:** *still looking at the dress* This was my mother's.

**Patricia:** Oh...*smiles* Well then you should defiantly wear it.

**Allyson:** *smiles* Yeah... *still looking at the dress*

**Patricia:** Go try it on! Make sure it fits!

**Allyson:** OK! *grabs the dress carefully*

***Allyson walks out of her closet and to her bathroom***

***Patricia also walks out of the closet and goes and sits on Allyson's bed***

* * *

*****A Few Minutes Later*****

***Allyson comes-out in the dress***

**Patricia:** *gasps* *smiles* You look beautiful! How does it fit?

**Allyson:** *smiles* Like a glove!

**Patricia:** Perfect! You're so wearing this! Let's go show your father! He'd love this!

**Allyson:** OK.

***They leave Allyson's bedroom and go to find Allyson's father***

***They spot him***

**Patricia:** Allyson, you stay here. I want to give you a little introduction.

**Allyson:** OK.

***Patricia turns the corner***

**Patricia:** King Dawson!

**King Dawson:** Yes, Princess Patricia?

**Patricia:** Well, Allyson and I were trying to find a dress for tomorrow night. And I think we found the perfect dress…

***Allyson comes out***

**KD:** *gasp* Allyson…You look beautiful.

**Allyson:** *smiles* Thankyou, Father.

**KD:** ***starts walking towards Allyson*** *tears a little at the thought of his wife* I never thought I'd see this dress again...Did you know your mother wore this dress to her debutante ball?

**Allyson:** *looks at the dress and smiles* Really?

**KD:** *nods* Mm-hm

**Patricia:** *smiles* OK, Its official! We found the perfect dress! Come on, Allyson! We've got to accessorize! ***pulls Allyson out of the room by her arm***

***They go back to Allyson's bedroom and find accessories to go with her dress***

* * *

**Things To Know  
**_**(1)** You know, in that way older brothers do. To rub it in that they're older/to bug you._  
_**-**So, I made-up Eric. I didn't put the little numbered Author's Notes things for him because I wanted the story to tell you that he's Austin's brother, not an Author's Note. Since I don't have a specific actor I imagine Eric as, you can imagine him how ever you like. Though, for some reason, I imagine him with black hair. I don't know why, I just do.**  
**_

**Disclaimer  
**I do not own Austin & Ally. You know, I wonder if the proper owners even know that we write these disclaimers.**  
**

**Reviews  
**I only got one review so Thankyou, queenc1. Also, thankyou readers. I've already got 106 viewers! Sweet!**  
**

**JoeyJar99's Message  
So, I put Trish and introduced Eric in this chapter. What do you guys think of Eric? And the next chapter is the Ball! Anyone excited or is just me? Hm?  
**

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: The Ball

**_OK, peoples, here's The Ball. Enjoy!_  
**

* * *

***~*~*~*~*Saturday Night*~*~*~*~***

**~*~In the Village with Austin and Eric~*~**

**Eric:** *shouts to him* You ready, Austin!

**Austin:** *shouts back from another room* No! _Someone_ forgot to tell me when the party started!

***Eric laughs quietly so Austin won't hear***

**Austin:** Heard that, Eric!

**Eric:** *says quietly* Dang it!

**Austin:** Heard that too!

**Eric:** Just hurry-up! We're gonna be late!

**Austin:** No we won't! *comes-out* Cause I'm ready. No thanks to _you_. *gives Eric a look*

**Eric:** *laughs a little but tries to hide it* Sorry.

**Austin:** *rolls his eyes* Come on. Let's just go. *reaches for the door*

**Eric:** Are you gonna be bitter all night?

**Austin:** *trying to annoy his brother* Maybe.

**Eric:** *rolls his eyes knowing what Austin's doing and decides to do the same* I bet your attitude is gonna change when you see _Princess Allyson_.

**Austin:** *rolls his eyes too* Yeah right. *opens the door and walks out*

**Eric:** *walks out too and locks the door behind him* Come on. You two could the _latest couple_!

**Austin:** *They start walking up to the castle* Will you stop that?

**Eric:** Fine. But I'm serious you _should_ give her a chance. After all, this dance is for her to find a husband. It might be you.

**Austin:** I doubt it. I'm a "peasant", as they would say, and she's a princess. And they'll be princes there. No one's_ that_ stupid.

**Eric:** *puts his arm around Austin's shoulders* Austin! Don't say those things! You're awesome! _She_ would be lucky if _you_ liked her.

**Austin:** *smiles* Thanks, Eric! You're a good big brother!

**Eric:** *smiles* I know I am!

**Austin:** *takes Eric's arm off him* Well, that ruined the touching brotherly moment.

***Eric laughs puts his arm back around Austin and ruffles Austin's hair***

**Austin:** Really! *fixes his hair*

* * *

**~*~At The Castle~*~**

***~*A bunch of people are already there in the giant ballroom*~***

***~*Outside the doors leading to the top of the stairs in the ballroom are Allyson, her father, and Patricia.*~***

**King Dawson:** Wow, Allyson! You look beautiful!

**Patricia: **I know right! *looks at Allyson* The boys won't be able to keep their hands off her! *looks over at King Dawson* Uhh…

**King Dawson:** *looks at Allyson* You ready, Allyson?

**Allyson:** Yes.

**King Dawson:** I'll go inform The Harold. *leaves*

**Patricia:** *looks at Allyson* Are you really ready?

**Allyson: ***inhales*As ready as I'll ever be.

**Patricia:** *smiles* Good Luck!

**Allyson:** *smiles in return* Thanks!

***Patricia leaves***

***Allyson takes a deep breath***

* * *

**~*~Meanwhile with Austin and Eric~*~**

***They walk into the ballroom***

**Austin:** See? I told you we weren't gonna be late. She isn't even here yet.

**Eric:** OK, fine.

***Austin starts looking around the room***

**The Royal Harold: **And now announcing, Princess Allyson…

***The doors open and Allyson comes out and starts walking down the stairs***

**Eric:** *taps Austin to get his attention* Look! There she is!

***Austin stops looking around the room and looks at Allyson***

***As soon as Austin sees Allyson, his jaw drops and he just stares at her walking down the steps***

**Eric: **Wow! She's gorgeous!

***Austin speechless* **

**Eric:** *glances at Austin* Right Austin?

***Austin still speechless***

**Eric:** *looks at his brother* Austin?... Austin…

**Austin:** *starts babbling* ayalabutaeyacuta

**Eric:** *snaps in front of Austin's face* Austin!

**Austin:** *snaps out of it* *looks at Eric* What!

**Eric:** You OK?

**Austin: **Yeah… *turns his attention back to Allyson*

**Eric:** *notices* *smiles* OKKKKK…

**The Royal Harold:** All suitors are instructed to dance with Princess Allyson once before the end of the night. That is all.

**Austin:** *smiles* I'm gonna go dance with her. *starts walking towards Allyson*

**Eric:** *grabs Austin's arm and pulls him back* Woah! Come back here, Eagar Beaver! *Austin's next to him now* *smirks a little* You seem to be feeling better.

**Austin:** Do I?

***Eric nods slightly and smirks a little again***

**Austin:** *still smiling* Huh! I didn't notice!

***Austin walks over to Allyson***

**Austin:** Care to dance? *offers a hand to her*

**Allyson:** I would love too. *takes his hand*

***Austin and Allyson start dancing***

**Austin:** *smiling dreamily* You know, you look absolutely breathtaking tonight, Princess Allyson.

**Allyson:** Thankyou…

**Austin:** *smiles a little wider* (excited/nervous) Austin! You..can call me..Austin.

**Allyson:** Thankyou, Sir Austin.

**Austin:** (gets a little nervous) ***nervous laughs*** Oh. Ha-ha. About that…*tears his eyes away from hers, avoiding eye contact* You see… I'm not actu–

***Gets interrupted by some guy who takes Allyson away***

**Austin:** *stands there confused* Wh-What?

* * *

**~*~With Allyson~*~**

**The Guy:** (fakes surprise) Why, hello, Princess Allyson!

**Allyson:** *looks who it is* (actually surprised) Dezmond?

**Dezmond:** *smiles* The one and only! *smile dies a little* At least I think the one and only.

**Allyson:** *giggles* What are doing here? Not that I'm not happy, I'm just confused.

**Dezmond:** Well, Allyson, I told you I was coming. Did you think I was *fakes gasps* _lying?_

**Allyson:** *giggles again* I know, I know. I just figured you would be late like always. And I never guessed you would be the kind of person to cut-in to a dance.

**Dezmond: **I couldn't be late to your debutante ball, now could I? Well, I guess I have the physical ability to, but what kind of best friend would I be?

***Allyson laughs again and rolls her eyes***

**Dezmond:** And, second, I had to cut-in because I needed to tell you something.

***Allyson looks at him like "go on"***

**Dezmond:** Now, I'm going to be watching you. Not in a creepy or overprotective way or anything, just in a, well, it's hard to explain. Basically, I'll be watching you to see if you need me to interrupt or something along those lines. I know that sounds confusing, but I know some of these princes. And I happen to know that they are very conceited and very rude. Haven't you ever wondered why I'm only friends with you and Patricia? They're not exactly enjoyable company. If this wasn't your ball, I'd leave as soon as I came. That is if I could stand to be in the same room with them for that long. See, that's how much I care for you. Anyways, if I see you to start to look uncomfortable, I'll cut-in and wait until they leave, then hand you off to someone new. Is that OK? If you don't want me to, I won't.

**Allyson:** *smiles* It's fine, Dezmond. I really appreciate it. Honest.

**Dezmond:** *smiles in return* OK, great. So, is it a deal?

**Allyson:** *smiles slightly bigger* It's a deal!

**Dezmond:** Fantastic. Now, I'll let you go now. You need to go find your knight in shining armor.

**Allyson: **Dezmond, they wouldn't be wearing their armor now! Do you have any idea how hard it would be to dance in? It's difficult enough to fight in; it must be harder to dance with.

**Dezmond:** Actually, I do know how hard it is. You're forgetting that I joust. Remember?

**Allyson:** Yes, how could I forget two men on horses running at each other at 60 miles per hour with javelins trying to knock the other opponent off, all the while trying not to actually get harmed?

**Dezmond: ***frowns* Well, when you put it like that, it doesn't sound very safe.

**Allyson:** *laughs a little* That's because it's not! Have you not ever pondered why you're wearing 40 pounds of steal?

**Dezmond:** *looks uncomfortable* …Yes.

**Allyson:** *gives him a look* Dezmond?

**Dezmond:** *caves* OK, fine!

***Allyson laughs a little***

**Dezmond:** It's unusual how I'm elder yet you act as if you were my elder sister.

**Allyson:** Hey! I can't help it if women mature faster than men.

**Dezmond:** And who says they do?

**Allyson: **Have you looked at yourself lately?

**Dezmond:** Hey!

**Allyson:** Oh come on! You know we love you!

**Dezmond:** *mumbles* You better.

**Allyson:** Of course we do! ***kisses his cheek*** Now, you mind handing me off to someone else. Not that I don't enjoy your company, I just would rather get this night over with. Do you understand?

**Dezmond:** *nods* Yeah, of course! Goodbye, Allyson.

**Allyson:** Goodbye, Dezmond.

***Dezmond hands Allyson off to someone else***

* * *

*****About an hour later*****

***Allyson and a prince bow/curtsy to each other after a song is through***

**A guy:** *behind Allyson* Care to dance, Princess Allyson?

***The guy grabs Allyson's hand spins her around two times then pulls her towards him***

**Allyson: *looks who it is*** *gasps* Prince Dallas?

**Dallas:** *smiles* Good evening, Princess Allyson!

**Allyson:** Prince Dallas, what are you doing here? Surely you haven't forgotten our fathers' feud.

**Dallas:** Sadly, no.

**Allyson:** Then what are you doing here? If your or my father found out–

**Dallas: **I know, I know. I know what they'd do, please don't remind me. *shudders*

**Allyson:** How did you get in here? This is strictly invitation and citizenship only. And there's no way the guards would let you in since they know about our families' rival.

**Dallas:** That's the thing. I have an invitation. I showed the guards and they just let me in.

**Allyson:** Really?

**Dallas:** Mm-hm. You'd be surprised where you can get in to with the Dawson Royal Family Royal Seal.

**Allyson:** You said "royal" twice.

**Dallas:** You bet I did. _**(1)**_

***Allyson giggles* **

**Allyson:** Still, I'm not sure we should be socializing.

**Dallas:** Why not? It's not like I can be kicked-out. I _have _an invitation, so I must be, at least a little wanted here. Why else would I get invited?

**Allyson:** Hm…Well, I guess, you make a good point.

**Dallas:** See? I know you don't believe in our fathers' feud either. So why are you so nervous?

**Allyson:** Well, it's jus–

***Dezmond comes up***

**Dezmond:** Excuse me, may I cut in?

**Dallas:** *takes a deep breath* Sure. *hands Allyson's hand to Dezmond*

**Dezmond:** *takes Allyson's hand* Thankyou.

***Dallas leaves***

**Allyson:** Dezmond! Oh thank goodness you interrupted!

**Dezmond:** Yeah, you looked a little tense. Is something wrong?

**Allyson:** Yes. Did you see who I was just dancing with?

**Dezmond:** Not exactly. I was more focused on getting you away from him.

**Allyson: **It was Prince Dallas!

**Dezmond:** (shocked) Centineo!

**Allyson:** Yes!

**Dezmond:** How did he get in here? Doesn't he know that's practically suicide?

**Allyson: **I know! Apparently he got an invitation and when he presented it with the Dawson Royal Seal, the guards let him in.

**Dezmond:** Unusual.

**Allyson:** Yes! And thank you for coming to the rescue.

**Dezmond:** Hey! What are friends for!

**Allyson: **Sorry if I interrupted something important.

**Dezmond: **Important? Far from it! Prince Damian _**(2)**_ kept going on and on and on about the "proper way to do archery".

**Allyson:** What does he mean "the proper way"?

**Dezmond:** He kept saying that there's no need to pull the string all the way back. And the best way to aim is to close both eyes. And that there's no use for the sight window.

**Allyson:** What? But all those things are wrong. In fact, it's the opposite.

**Dezmond:** I know! I would've corrected him but seeing as anytime someone tells him he's wrong he throws a tantrum, I figured it best not to interject.

***Ally giggles* **

**Allyson: **Yes. Probably best.

* * *

*****A few hours later, after the ball*****

**~*~With Austin and Eric, walking home~*~**

**Eric:** So, how was your dance with _Princess Allyson_?

**Austin:** What do you mean?

**Eric:** Oh come on, Happy-Go-Lucky, I'm not stupid.

**Austin:** *gives Eric a look* You sure?

***Eric punches Austin's arm***

**Austin:** *laughing* *rubs his arm* OW, Hey! I saw you dancing with her. How was your dance?

**Eric:** *shrugs a bit* Good...She kissed me.

**Austin:** *stops in his tracks* She WHAT!

**Eric:** *looks back at Austin* *puts his hands up defensively* Kidding!

**Austin:** Oh. ***starts walking***

**Eric: ***smiling* *gasps* You were jealous!

**Austin:** What? No.

**Eric: ***starts walking* Uh Yeah you were!

**Austin:** No I wasn't.

**Eric:** Oh really, Champ? I saw the look on your face.

**Austin:** I'm not jealous!

**Eric:** OK. Then why were you so shocked when I said Princess Allyson kissed me?

**Austin:** *unlocking their house door* Because I'm sure it would be against some royal code, OK?

**Eric:** *still doesn't believe Austin but decides to let it go for now* OK.

**Austin:** Good. ***goes inside***

***Eric mouths: "**So jealous!**" then goes inside***

* * *

_**Things To Know:**_  
**_(1)_ **OK, this is a reference to James in Big Time Rush. He has this thin about saying words twice then someoe else points out that he said it twice, then he says "you bet I did" Like, for instance, in _Big Time Party,_ James said, **"Then we'll be the Hollywood Party Kings of Hollywood!"** then Carlos said, **"You said 'Hollywood' twice."**, which is followed by James saying **"You bet I did."**. Or in _Big Time Superheros_,** "Super-tastic Team of Superheros" "You said 'super' twice" "You bet we did!"  
_(2)_**_ This is a prince I made-up. I just like the name Damian (Well, I like Damian McGinty. He's a cool-cat. Anyone notice he just, like, disappeared from Glee? Me and my sisters are trying to figure-out why. I'm thinking maybe he had to go back to Ireland. The person, not the character)._  
_**-** OK, so in this story, Dallas is a good guy (which might be worse). So you don't have to watch his every move. Or wonder if he's telling the truth or not. OK? You can trust him._**  
**

_**Disclaimer:**_  
I do not own Austin & Ally nor their characters. Although, since this is in an alternate universe, I'm not sure how much of the characters are still in there. But, oh-well.

_**Reviews:**_  
***Sorry, I like answering reviews here because then, figure, it's like free advertising. Yay?***

**bennica lover 45:** I'm glad that you were excited for the ball and that you like Eric. Thankyou for following me and my story. It means a lot. **P.S.** I like you username. Me and one of my sisters are Bennica shippers too.

**DrizzleOfDark:** That's true. That's true. You can imagine Eric as Riker or Rocky Lynch. The thing is, I'm not _super_ familiar with R5 and so I don't exactly know how to write for them. I don't want to write something for them to do if it isn't true or doesn't sound like their nature. Something I do, is I really want my stories to be as true as I can make them. So a lot of the facts I write that you see_ are_ actually true or my actual opinions. I know it seems weird but, hey, it works. **P.S.** If any of the facts I write you want to know if they're true or not, you can just ask me. I won't mind. I like answering questions because they make me see things I didn't before. Or it helps me organize my thoughts better. _**(~~~And that goes for all of you.~~~)**_

**URxGORGEx:** Thankyou! I'm glad you think my story is original.

**queenc1:** Oh, you'll see. It might take awhile for Ally (because you know, the whole royal thing. You gotta be careful.) but Austin falls almost right away.

**Guest:** I loved your review. It was full of capital letters! I'm hoping they were for energy/excitement and not for anger. I'm glad you "nuff"ed it. It really means a lot that you think I'm an awesome writer. I kinda feel like an amateur (I hope that's how you spell it). I actually told my uncle about all the reviews I was getting and how much they mean to me and then I told how I feel that my stories aren't very good. Then he grabbed me by my shoulder and started shaking me while saying that I was a good writer. Yeah, and we were in the middle of a store...yeeaahh...**  
**

_**JoeyJar99's Message:**_

**So, peoples, like my chapter? I kinda liked it. What did you think of it?**

**Hey...so...I'm thinking about writing a Peter Pan FanFiction, and I wanted to know if any of you would read it? I will be a Peter/Wendy story (or Pendy if that's what you want to call it.) I'm planning on making it take place after the 2003 movie and end before Return to Neverland and Hook. I'm pretty much ignoring the 1953 animated one since I like the 2003 one better. And I don't know how to fit in Finding Neverland so that story I probably won't use. I don't think there's any other Peter Pan stories that I'm missing... If you would be interested in reading it, I need a little help. See, I've only seen Return to Neverland, like, once and Hook about 5 times. So, I'm not very familiar with them. If you don't mind, could you tell me if there's any huge points (or small points) that I need to address so that my story can fit (and make sense) in between Peter Pan and Return to Neverland/Hook. Thankyou, SO much! Anyways...**

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: The Getaway

***~*~*~*~*A Few Days Later*~*~*~*~***

***~*Princess Allyson walking around the village in disguise _(1)_*~***

**A Male Voice:** *calls after her* Hey, you!

***Allyson thinks:** Uh-oh**!***

***Allyson starts walking faster***

**The Man:** (confused) Wh-What?

***The Man chases after Allyson***

**The Man: *catches up to her* *stands in front of her* **Alyssa, why'd you run away from me?

**Alyssa (Allyson):** *looks-up* Austin?

**The Man:** Yeah? It's me?

**Alyssa (Allyson):** *exhales: Oh.* I thought you were someone else.

**Austin: ***looks down* Oh. Are you disappointed?

**Alyssa (Allyson):** What? No. I'm actually happy it's you.

**Austin:** *looks up* Really?

**Alyssa (Allyson):***nods* Mm-hm.

**Austin:** *smiles* Well great! I actually have something to tell you.

**Alyssa (Allyson):** *starts walking* Oh do you?

**Austin:** *walks with her* Yeah. So, there was this decree inviting slash demanding all

guys in the village to come to castle for the Princess's coming-out party.

**Alyssa (Allyson):** Oh really?

**Austin:** Yeah. And I met her.

**Alyssa (Allyson):** Did you now?

**Austin:** Mm-hm. And the whole time something was bugging me. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, until…that night when I was trying to go to sleep. It suddenly came to me! You and Princess Allyson look awfully alike! _**(2)** _

**Alyssa (Allyson):** (a little nervous but Austin doesn't notice) We do?

**Austin:** *nods* Mm-hm. So I was wondering…

**Alyssa (Allyson):** (nervous) Yeah?

**Austin:** *stops and faces her* Do you ever get that? Or am I the only one that noticed the similarity between you two? _**(3)**_

**Alyssa (Allyson):** *starts walking* (relieved) *smiles* Nope! You are the first one!

**Austin:** *walks too* *smiles* Sweet!

**Alyssa (Allyson):** Sweet? _**(4)**_

**Austin:** Yeah!

**Alyssa (Allyson):** How do you know what it tastes like? Last time I checked words don't taste like anything, let alone sweet. _**(4)**_

**Austin:** *laughs* What? Sweet means awesome.

**Alyssa (Allyson):** (confused) It's full of awe? **_(4)_**

**Austin: **Huh? No, Awesome means something's cool, impressive, you're happy about it.

**Alyssa (Allyson):** Oh.

**Austin:** Yeah.

**Alyssa (Allyson):** (surprised/impressed) Hm!

**Austin: *thinks:** OK. Here's your chance to catch her off-guard***** So Allyson, can I ask you a question?

**Alyssa (Allyson):** Yes.

**Austin:** *stops in front of her* Aha!

**Alyssa (Allyson):** "Aha" what?

**Austin:** (excited he guessed it) You're her! I called you "Allyson" and you responded!

**Alyssa (Allyson):** (nervous) No. Y-You said "Alyssa".

**Austin:** Nope! I said "Allyson"!

**Alyssa (Allyson):** (still pretty nervous) I'm pretty sure you said "Alyssa".

**Austin:** No! I know what I said! You're the Prin–

***Allyson covers Austin's mouth***

***Allyson looks around then drags Austin over to a corner***

**Alyssa (Allyson): **OK. I am the Princess! But _please_ don't tell anyone!

**Austin:** *grabs her hand from his mouth and brings it down a little* Why?

**Allyson:** *pulls her hand away from his hand* *looks around* Because if some certain people, who know my face and are frequently in the village, recognize me, they'll send me back to the castle.

**Austin:** So?

**Allyson:***looks around again* So…I like coming to the village but my father does not approve.

**Austin:** Oh, OK. I think I get it.

**Allyson:** *looks at Austin* Really?

**Austin: ***gives her a look* I'm smarter than you'd think I am.

**Allyson:** *continues looking around* Apparently so.

**Austin:** So that's why you wear the cloak. So no one will recognize you.

**Allyson:** Yeah.

**Austin:** *smiling* *puts his hands on his hips and looks up, thoughtfully* You know I've been racking my brain trying to figure out why someone would wear a heavy cloak in 75° weather. I would think you'd overheat or…

**Allyson:** Uh-oh!

**Austin:** *immediately stops talking* *looks at Allyson intensely/protectively* Woah! What! What's up!

**Allyson:** *glances back at Austin a few times* You know how I was saying that there's some people that know what I look like?

**Austin:** *still looking at her the same* Yeah.

**Allyson:** *looks at Austin* Well, I just spotted one of those people.

**Austin:** What!

**Allyson:** *puts her hood-up**_ (5)_** * Yeah. I got to go find someplace to hide. Goodbye, Austin. *starts walking away*

**Austin:** *chases after her* Woah! Hold-up! *stops her and faces her* I know a place you can hide.

**Allyson:** Promise they won't find me there?

**Austin:** Promise!

**Allyson:** *takes a deep breath* I can't believe I'm saying this but…OK. I'm trusting you.

**Austin:** *smiles* Awesome!

***Austin grabs Allyson's hand and pulls her through the crowd, quickly but not so quick they'll draw attention to themselves***

* * *

*****A Few Minutes Later*****

***They stop***

***Austin lets go of Allyson's hand and starts unlocking the door***

**Allyson:** *looking around* You sure they won't find me here?

**Austin:** *still facing the door* Positive!

**Allyson:** *notices Austin's unlocking the door* *looks at Austin* Wait! You have keys to this place?

**Austin:** Of course. *the door opens* *looks back at Allyson and smiles* This is my house!

**Allyson:** Your WHAT!

**Austin:** *laughs a little and rolls his eyes* Come on! *gently leads Allyson inside*

* * *

***They go inside and Austin closes the door behind them***

**A Male Voice:** *shouts from another room* Is that you, Austin?

**Austin: ***shouts back* Yeah it's me, Eric!

**Allyson:***looks at Austin* Eric?

**Austin:** *looks back at Allyson* My brother.

**Allyson:** *nods* Ah! *looks around the room again*

**Eric:** Is there someone with you or are you talking to yourself again!

**Austin:** Eric! Of course there's someone with me! *looks at Allyson* I don't..talk to my..self.

**Eric:** Who is it!

**Austin:** Come see!

**Eric:** *whines* Why!

**Austin:** *rolls his eyes* Just come! I think you'll want to meet them!

**Eric:** Uhhhg! Fine!

**Austin:** *looks at Allyson* Sorry.

**Eric:** *starts walking in the room* Austin, who's there that's so impor…***notices Allyson*** *smiles* Oh. Hello there, Miss! ***looks at Austin and smirks a little* **Austin…Did you bring a girl home?

**Austin:** (embarrassed) *looks down a little* What. No.

***Eric laughs a little/quietly noticing Austin's embarrassed***

**Austin:** *looks at Allyson then at Eric* This…is my brother Eric. *looks Eric then at Allyson* Eric…This is Alyssa. Or as you know her better, Princess Allyson.

**Eric:** *gasps* *kneels* Your Highness._** (6)**_

**Allyson: ***walks over to Eric* Oh, please don't do that. *smiles a little* Please, stand up. *offers him a hand*

***Eric just looks at her, not knowing if he should take her hand or not***

**Allyson: ***smiles kindly* You can take it.

***Eric grabs her hand and stands up***

**Allyson:** *looks between Austin and Eric* While I am here, please do not call me "Your Highness" or "Princess"

**Eric:** Why?

**Allyson:** Because I do not think of myself as any different. I see us as equals.

**Eric:** OK? But if you don't want us to call you Princess, then what _do_ we call you?

**Allyson:** *looks at Eric* *smiles warmly* You can just call me Allyson!

**Austin:** *smiles* OK!

**Eric:** *smiles too* Fine with me! But... Not to be a rude host or anything, because it _is _splendid having you here... but why _are_ you here?

**Austin:** *walks up to Allyson's side* We spotted some guys who know her, so she needed a place to lay low until they leave.

**Eric:** Aw! ***walks over to a chair and sits down* *looks at them, expectantly*** Well... Come sit!

***Allyson just standing there, a little uncomfortable/confused* **

**Austin:** *looks at Allyson* Come on. ***grabs her hand and leads her to the couch* **

***They both sit down***

**Eric:** So Allyson, why _did_ you come to the village?

**Allyson:** Well, I just like visiting the village.

**Austin:** Why?

**Allyson:** Honestly, I find the village fascinating! And fun!

**Eric:** *gives her a look* You find the village fun? I would think it would be more fun living in a castle.

**Austin:** Actually you don't live in a castle. Castles are buildings for defense. Royals would actually live in palace. A place for comfort. **_(7)_**

**Allyson:** Wow! You _are_ really smart!

**Eric: ***gets an idea* Yeah! He's as smart as they come!

**Allyson:** *looks at Eric impressed/surprised* Really?

**Austin:** *looks at Eric like he doesn't believe him* Really?

**Eric:** *gives Austin a "play along" look* Of course you are!

**Austin:** *looks back at Allyson* Yeah! Of course I am!

**Allyson:** Oh really?

**Eric:** *puts an arm around Austin's shoulder* Mm-hm. My brother is as sharp as a tack! He even knows what the square root of 347 is!

**Austin:** *looks at Eric like "whaaa!"* There isn't one!_** (8)**_

**Eric:** See? *points a couple of times to Austin* This guy right here! *ruffles Austin's hair* Smart!

**Austin:** *fixes his hair* Seriously, Eric!

***Eric nods and tries not to laugh hecka _(9)_ loud***

***Allyson trying not to laugh at all***

**Austin:** *looks at Allyson* Sorry about him. He may be my brother but he's still a pain in the neck.

**Allyson:** *still trying not to laugh* It's fine. I actually think it's…kinda cute.

***Austin smiles a bit***

**Eric:** *smiles too* Oh really?

***Allyson nods a little***

**Eric:** *smiles a little bigger* Well then! We're about to become adorable!

***Eric grabs Austin, puts him in a head-lock, and messes his hair up hecka _(9)_. He does all this quickly***

**Austin:** *after he finally gets away* ERIC!

***Allyson giggles. Couldn't stop herself***

**Eric:** *laughing* *puts his arms out* Oh come on, Champ! It was funny!

**Austin:** No it wasn't!

**Eric:** Oh really? *points to Allyson* Allyson found it funny.

**Austin:** What? ***looks** **to his left/behind him* *Sees Allyson laughing*** ***smiles* *Thinks to himself: **Wow… She has a cute laugh…*****

**Eric:** *sees Austin smiling* See? It was funny! Just admit it!

**Austin:** If I say it was funny will you not do it again?

**Eric:** *puts his hands up defensively* Sorry, Champ. No guarantees.

***Austin rolls his eyes at Eric***

* * *

**_Things To Do:_  
**_**(1)** And by "disguise", I mean basically a simple maiden dress. Kinda like what someone in the village would wear, or in other words, a maiden.  
**(2)** Not what you thought his big epiphany was gonna be, is it?  
**(3)** Yeeaahhh...A similarity...  
**(4)** OK, so I figured the royality wouldn't use recent slang/slang, so I that's why she's confused.  
**(5)** It fell off when she was pulling Austin.  
**(6)** Yeah...A little embarrassing... I actually looked it up, and you would call a princess, "your highness". Or, at least a English one.  
**(7)** True story. Based on actual events (Sorry, something my sister says. I'll say "True story" quoting something. Then she'll add "Based on actual events.")  
**(8) **Well, there isn't an even one. It's 18.6279360102  
**(9)** "Hecka" is a slang word. It's only used in the state I live in, no where else. It means "a lot" or "really". Like if I asked you what you thought of the Disney TV show, Austin & Ally, you could say, "it's hecka cool." Or if I asked you how many Auslly moments were in the last episode (I sometimes check-out the page on the Austin & Ally, and the people on there seem pretty obsessed), you could say, "There were hecka moments."  
_

**_Disclaimer:_  
**I do not own Austin & Ally, although this is more like a fairytale so I don't know how much of this is still under the copyrights.**  
**

**_Reviews:_  
_queenc1- _**Thankyou! Here's what happens next!**  
**

_**Lovatic4Life98- **_Really? Cool! I'm glad! :D8 - (Guy with a bow-tie, just so you know.)**  
**

**_arianapa1216 (Guest)- _**Yay! I'm glad you "REALLY like" this chapter.**  
**

_**Bubblesolz **and/or_**_ Guest_ **_(I don't know which you are. Sorry.)**- **_Again, I'll glad you "nuffed" it. I'm not quite sure why, but I really like that word. Keep putting it! And, good, they _were_ capitols of joy.**  
**

**_JoeyJar99's Message:_  
**

**What did you think? Favorite line? And/or part?  
**

* * *

**ATTENTION! ATTENTION! HEAR YE! HEAR YE! (hehe..."Hear ye"... Sorry.)**

So, peoples, I know I don't have an official update date, and I don't know if it bugs you, but it bugs me. And I couldn't decide what day to update. Then *POOF* it came to me. Well, I have multiple stories I want/have started writing, so I thought each day (except Sunday. I'll explain below), I would update a different story. What do you think? Smart or idiotic?  
Here's what I have for the schedule as it currently stands:

**Saturday  
**_True Love's Kiss_

**Sunday  
**I don't really write or read FanFictions on Sunday because (and I'm not sure if this is where you live) that's when Austin & Ally comes on and I don't want to accidentally mix up the show and FanFic. But, I might be able to post one-shots. Like, especially this month, because I don't believe Austin & Ally comes back until January, so...**  
**

**Monday  
**_The Friendship Assignment_. It's a new story I'm working on.

**Tuesday  
**_The Competition for the Princess's Heart_**  
**

**Wednesday  
**_Austin & Ally Rush_. It's my Big Time Rush and Austin & Ally cross-over**  
**

**Thursday  
**_Unsuspected Love_. Also a new story I'm working on.**  
**

**Friday  
**_The Day That Everything Changed_

* * *

**OK, so, overall: please tell me what you like about the chapter and what you think about my update dates.**

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.**


End file.
